A Missão de Draco
by Ian Lee
Summary: É o 6º ano em Hogwarts e, após atingir seu rival, Draco, com o Sectumsempra, Harry descobre que remorso não é o único sentimento que guarda pelo loiro...
1. A Missão de Draco

**A Missão de Draco**

Esta fiction contém material de natureza "yaoi", gênero romance/drama. Harry Potter e todos os personagens citados são de autoria de JK Rowling e blábláblá. A história se passa em meio ao 6° livro, Half Blood Prince, após Draco Malfoy ter sido atingido pelo Sectumsempra de Harry Potter e ter sido mandado para a enfermaria. Os nomes não traduzidos são escolha minha, que tenho lá minhas discordâncias com a tradutora pro português ("James" virar "Tiago" é f... e outras barbaridades aí...). Pra quem não está habituado aos nomes originais, no fim desta fic há uma legenda. Criado em Agosto de 2005...

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - A missão de Draco**

Harry ainda se encontrava sem ação no banheiro masculino, após o Professor Snape partir, deixando-o com detenções durantes todos os sábados restantes do termo, o que significaria perder o último jogo da temporada contra _Ravenclaw_, no dia seguinte. De frente para o espelho quebrado, viu o reflexo de seu rosto, mais desapontado do que jamais se recordara. Não pôde deixar de notar que havia também um pouco de sangue espalhado pela parede e pelo espelho. Pensou então no que acabara de presenciar.

Primeiro, no trem, Harry podia se lembrar claramente de Draco Malfoy contando aos seus companheiros _Slytherins_ sobre uma misteriosa missão da qual fora incumbido. Depois, na sala vazia com o Professor Snape, algo sobre sua missão não ter obtido sucesso na primeira tentativa e uma misteriosa Promessa Inquebrável feita por Severus. Agora, naquele banheiro abandonado com água e sangue espalhados pelo chão e pelas paredes, quase ainda podia sentir o desespero que vira em Malfoy. Ele estava chorando. Ele! Chorando! Teve então certeza de que se tratava de algo muito maior do que a capacidade do jovem Draco Malfoy. A verdade é que apesar de tudo por que passava, perder o jogo final da temporada de _Quidditch_, a caça aos _Horcruxes_ do Lorde das Trevas, seu pensamento era apenas em Draco Malfoy e sua missão.

Não pôde deixar de notar como Malfoy estava definhando, cada vez mais pálido, mais magro, não perdia mais seu tempo incomodando outros alunos e freqüentemente era visto em detenções por não fazer as lições. Certamente ele estava aprontando algo, algo grandioso e, se os temores de Harry se confirmassem, ele poderia ter se tornado mais um _Death Eater_ cumprindo uma missão a seu mestre. Uma grandiosa missão em Hogwarts. Qual seria? Harry podia imaginar muitas missões, uma mais improvável que outra, mas se lembrava que o Professor Snape o estava ajudando. Ajudando em quê? Seria possível que o Lorde das Trevas não houvesse ainda completado os sete _Horcruxes_ e quisesse recuperar a espada de Godric Gryffindor? Seria alguma tentativa de matar a ele, Harry Potter? Por que, então, Voldemort passaria tal fardo a Malfoy, um bruxo de apenas dezesseis anos, quando nem ele mesmo havia conseguido fazer tal?

Harry sabia o risco que estaria correndo, mas teve uma idéia e correu para a Torre Gryffindor, para pegar a Capa da Invisibilidade. No caminho encontrou Ron e Hermione e parecia que _Moaning Myrtle_ já havia contado para toda Hogwarts o que acontecera no banheiro do sétimo andar, posto que os olhares assustados e pessoas apontando para Harry na Sala Comunal haviam se tornado mais intensos do que o normal. Não podia perder tempo com seus amigos agora, passou correndo para seu malão e colocou logo a Capa, desaparecendo assim dos olhares inquisitivos que lhe eram lançados. Abriu o _Marauder's Map_, sob as palavras mágicas e procurou pela enfermaria.

No caminho desviou de Mrs. Norris por uma passagem que levava direto do sétimo andar para o corredor da enfermaria e teve de esperar durante o que pareceu uma eternidade enquanto Peeves, o poltergeist, jogava frascos na parede e ria escandalosamente com os estilhaços. De acordo com o mapa, Professor Snape estava já em seu escritório e Madam Pomfrey também não se encontrava na enfermaria. Aproximando-se da porta, Harry murmurou "Alohomora" e a porta se abriu. Lá, na última cama, próximo a janela, se encontrava Malfoy, solitário enfermo na imensidão de Hogwarts. Harry guardou sua capa e com o toque da varinha no mapa, disse as palavras mágicas, guardando-o em seguida. Andou nas pontas dos pés, silenciosamente até o fim do corredor, acabando por ficar ao lado do leito de Draco. Não parecia estar dormindo, era como se estivesse apenas de olhos fechados profundamente absorto em seus pensamentos, mas havia tensão em seu rosto como se o menor ruído fosse desperta-lo imediatamente.

Harry então parou por um segundo e o observou em silêncio. Em sua mente, milhares de dúvidas e perguntas fervilhavam ansiando serem respondidas. Havia algo de novo em relação a Malfoy que Harry decidiu associar à uma certa ternura e mesmo pena, por sua própria culpa. Provavelmente Hermione lhe diria que avisou sobre o misterioso livro do _Half-Blood Prince_, que o "Sectumsempra" era a prova de que aquele livro era repleto de _Dark Arts_, o que ele certamente discordava. Ainda assim, jamais teria usado o "Sectumsempra" em Malfoy se soubesse seu efeito, mesmo que a conseqüência fosse sofrer a Maldição Imperdoável Cruciatus.

Harry deu a volta na cama ao lado esquerdo de Malfoy e decidiu arriscar-se a responder uma de suas dúvidas. Cautelosamente aproximou suas mãos do braço esquerdo dele, que se encontrava junto ao corpo. Segurou seu braço e esperou um momento. Aparentemente Malfoy continuava distante demais para percebe-lo ali. Harry, então, começou a lentamente puxar para cima a manga de sua veste, esperando a qualquer momento, em algum centímetro daquele braço pálido encontrar um horrendo crânio escuro com uma cobra deixando-lhe a boca, a Marca Negra com a qual o Lorde das Trevas marcava seus servos, os _Death Eaters_.

Nessa hora, entretanto, o transe de Malfoy pareceu bruscamente interrompido e ele abriu os olhos. Harry pareceu assustar-se com o abrupto despertar de Malfoy e largou seu braço. Malfoy logo notou Harry e apontou sua varinha para ele. Como habitualmente, Harry foi mais rápido e, desviando do _jinx_ de Malfoy, atingiu-o com o "Impedimenta", sem pronunciá-lo em voz alta, temeroso por ser encontrado ali naquelas condições que já não lhe eram em nada favoráveis.

Ao efeito do feitiço, Malfoy imediatamente parou de se mover e voltou a tombar em seu leito, desesperado para conseguir se movimentar, sua expressão indicava tal angústia, mas foi a vez de Harry falar.

- Quieto, Malfoy, ou terei de calar você com outro feitiço! – Harry apontava a varinha direto no rosto de Malfoy, que parecia relutante em desistir, ofegando pelo cansaço, mas parecia rendido ante a ameaça que representava aquela varinha ante a ele. Por menos que gostasse da idéia, estava fresco em sua memória o efeito que Potter era capaz de lhe causar com aquilo. Parou e olhou firmemente para Harry, que lentamente abaixou sua varinha e continuou a falar, com voz próxima a um murmúrio – Ótimo. Primeiro eu queria dizer... – Harry hesitou por um momento, aquilo soava estranho demais – ... dizer que eu sinto muito... sinto muito pelo que aconteceu no banheiro. – havia conseguido, embora algo em si dissesse que ele não se arrependia verdadeiramente, frente à ameaça que Malfoy podia representar. Superando os sentimentos de incerteza, Harry decidiu continuar – Nunca mais irei atingi-lo novamente com aquele feitiço, eu só queria... só queria conversar com você.

Malfoy pareceu considerar por um instante enquanto Harry falava, analisando a situação. Parecia claro que Potter não queria feri-lo, ao menos não enquanto não soubesse a verdade sobre sua missão. Mas ele não podia revelar sua missão, não a Potter, quem talvez fosse a pior ameaça a seus planos. Decidiu ouvir o que Potter tinha a dizer, com certa relutância e um certo desprezo em seu tom de voz.

- Muito bem, Potter, sobre o que "O Escolhido", "O garoto que sobreviveu" quer conversar comigo? Duvido muito que um amigo e mesmo filho de _Mudbloods_ tenha algo que me interesse para contar...

À menção daquela palavra e a forma desdenhosa e arrastada como Malfoy insistia em ter, mesmo naquela situação parecia ativar em Harry um ódio especial, um ódio irracional e instintivo, e sua vontade era largar a varinha e atingir o rosto de Malfoy com um golpe, bem como o próprio Malfoy fizera antes no Expresso Hogwarts. Por alguma razão essa lembrança voltou à Harry naquele momento e ele chegou a fechar a mão em punho, mas ante à expressão que se desenvolveu no rosto de Malfoy, mista entre surpresa e mesmo medo, ele se lembrou do real motivo pelo qual estava ali e se controlou, ignorando a vontade em sua alma de afundar o rosto pálido de Draco naquele leito.

- Eu também duvido muito que tenhamos algo em comum, Malfoy e nada me agradaria mais do que ver você se unir ao seu pai em Azkaban, cercados de _Dementors_ pelo resto de suas malditas vidas como "Sangues Puros"... mas... – Harry se conteve o máximo que pôde para parar de dizer todas as verdades que pensava e decidiu continuar com seu plano. – Acho que estamos quites, não é mesmo? Acho que você gostou do que fez comigo no Expresso Hogwarts... e tenho certeza de que em nenhum momento se arrependeu... mas eu me arrependi pelo que fiz hoje no banheiro... e queria apenas que você me contasse o que você tem feito... – Harry tomou fôlego, encarou Malfoy nos olhos e sem titubear, falou – Eu quero que você me diga qual é a missão que Ele te passou.

Malfoy se surpreendeu muito com a pergunta direta e a determinação que viu naquele par de olhos verdes obscurecidos pela bruxuleante iluminação da enfermaria à noite. Acabou deixando escapar um pouco de sua surpresa em sua expressão, mas logo desviou o olhar de Harry por um momento, olhando sem se fixar em ponto algum no que pareceu ser o teto da enfermaria. Harry ponderou por um momento se teria sido certo ir assim direto ao ponto e imaginou que havia estragado tudo e que Malfoy iria ralhar com ele, iria simplesmente se fazer de sonso ou iria rir e zombar de sua petulância. Ao invés disso, para surpresa de Harry e talvez mesmo para a surpresa do próprio Malfoy, ele cerrou longamente seus olhos azuis acinzentados e quando os abriu novamente, encarou novamente Harry, com uma expressão mista de angústia e talvez raiva e decepção, enquanto um par de lágrimas deixava seus olhos.

Capturado pelo olhar de Draco, Harry não pôde deixar de conter uma súbita expressão de surpresa e logo um fortíssimo sentimento de culpa se apossou dele, apenas menor do que um estranho afeto que começara a sentir por Draco desde que o vira chorando no banheiro do sétimo andar. Mesmo alguém como ele era capaz de chorar, era a prova indubitável de que ele era, de fato, ainda humano. Durante todo o tempo Harry pareceu culpar Draco por tudo e imaginar que ele era o vilão da história, mas agora Harry passava a imaginar que ele era apenas mais uma vítima das circunstâncias. Ou ao menos ele quis acreditar nisso, por que em um instante seu forte rancor e ódio por Malfoy, se converteu em algo confuso o deixando incerto sobre como prosseguir e uma lembrança lhe veio à cabeça, como que numa brutal revelação da verdade. Se lembrou do fim de uma reunião do DA, uma específica, aonde ficou à sós com ela, que chorava copiosamente por tristes lembranças impingidas pelo Lorde das Trevas. Cho...

Abatido por alguns momentos por seus pensamentos, Harry não pôde deixar de encarar os olhos expressivos de Malfoy enquanto sua própria boca jazia entreaberta, o queixo caído, como se estivesse olhando para algo assustador e ao mesmo tempo fascinante. Sem que mais palavras fossem ditas, um novo par de lágrimas desceu pelo mesmo caminho das anteriores no rosto de Malfoy, uma delas indo entrar-lhe pelo canto da boca, que estava levemente aberta, os dentes cerrados como que por nervoso, involuntariamente. Ainda trêmulo pelo que presenciava e pelo que sentia, Harry ergueu mais uma vez sua varinha e sem pronunciar, usou o "Finite", liberando Malfoy. Fechou a boca entreaberta, piscou os olhos como que aceitando relutantemente uma verdade imutável e guardou a varinha.

Por um instante, Harry pensou que Malfoy iria subitamente se recuperar do fingimento e iria atingir Harry com um golpe de sua varinha, antes que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Tal reação não parecia a Harry tão preocupante, ante ao que ele acabara de perceber sobre si mesmo. De fato, Malfoy imediatamente levantou suas costas de seu leito e sacou a varinha, encostando-a incomodamente no pescoço de Harry, sua expressão indubitavelmente era ódio, com os dentes cerrados, a testa franzida, os olhos apertados fixados nos de Harry. Mas foi só o que ele fez. Talvez por reconsiderar a hipótese, talvez por falta de coragem, após alguns momentos que pareceram a ambos a eternidade, Malfoy recolheu lentamente sua varinha e afrouxou o ódio em seu rosto, depois voltou de uma vez ao seu leito, parecendo exausto e derrotado. Em um tom de voz completamente diferente do que Harry estava acostumado a ouvir Malfoy dizer, ele apenas ouviu:

- Ele vai me matar, Harry...**  
**


	2. Como Slytherin e Gryffindor

**Capítulo 2 – Como Slytherin e Gryffindor**

Poucas palavras Harry conhecia para descrever o efeito que as palavras de Draco fizeram nele ao atravessarem sua mente. Draco estava abertamente admitindo seus grandes temores e Harry tinha certeza de que o "Ele" em questão não podia ser outro senão Voldemort. E além de tudo, talvez de menor importância para o resto das pessoas, mas de importância suma para ele, Draco havia chamado-o pelo nome. Não era a primeira vez, verdade, mas estava tão acostumado a ouvi-lo chama-lo pelo sobrenome, com o habitual desdém na voz, arrastando a pronúncia, que ouvi-lo dizer "Harry" surpreendeu-o mais do que todo o restante de sua sentença.

Como que automaticamente, desajeitadamente, Harry não pensou em outra coisa, nem sequer pensou no que estava fazendo, aliás, apenas correu sua mão na direção da cabeça de Draco, que olhava agora na direção oposta a ele, respirando pesadamente, se recuperando do que parecia ser pesado demais para ele. Harry pousou sua mão sobre a testa de Malfoy e perdeu seus dedos por entre seus cabelos claríssimos, geralmente bem arrumados, mas dessa vez um tanto amassados e mal penteados, como todo o seu ser, que parecia definitivamente afetado por qualquer que fosse sua missão. Harry decidiu não forçar a barra, acreditando que Draco não iria decepciona-lo e, quando estivesse pronto, talvez se lembrasse que podia contar a Harry o que estava acontecendo.

Quando sua mão enfim chegou à cabeça de Malfoy, Harry sentiu-se mais desajeitado e nervoso do que nunca e ponderou se ao seu toque Malfoy explodiria de raiva pela impertinência de Harry de toca-lo, mas Malfoy pareceu se acalmar e lentamente, com Harry a afagar-lhe os cabelos. Sua respiração se normalizou e ele fechou os olhos. Harry recolheu sua mão e cobriu a parte de cima de Malfoy, que havia ficado descoberta quando ele bruscamente se levantou de seu leito. Então, silenciosamente, Harry recolheu sua Capa da Invisibilidade e saiu da enfermaria, fazendo o caminho para a Torre Gryffindor, deixando Malfoy entretido em seus sonhos, quaisquer que fossem.

Como Harry temia, no dia seguinte o episódio estava longe de ter terminado. Após agüentar um feroz discurso da Professor McGonagall e o ódio de seus companheiros _Gryffindor_ por não jogar no dia da grande final de _Quidditch_, ainda teve de passar o que pareceram meses de tortura no escritório do Professor Snape, nas masmorras, sem noção do mundo exterior, sem saber o destino que havia tido a partida de _Quidditch_, mesmo sendo capitão do time. Quando foi próximo à uma da manhã, Severus enfim o liberou da detenção e ele decidiu que antes de mais nada, antes de ir encarar fosse qual fosse o destino da partida de _Quidditch_, ele queria encontrar Draco. Por mais risco que corresse por passar o dia inteiro na companhia desagradável do Professor Snape, Harry havia trazido consigo a Capa da Invisibilidade e o _Marauder's Map_ em suas vestes.

Colocou a Capa logo após sair das masmorras e instintivamente correu para o andar da enfermaria. Lá, para seu azar, não encontrou Malfoy, mas seu leito vazio e desarrumado, como se ele tivesse acabado de sair dali sem ser notado. Deveria ter olhado antes no mapa, pensou Harry, e logo foi o que fez. Mais uma vez, Harry procurou e procurou sem sucesso no mapa, na Sala Comunal de _Slytherin_ e nos dormitórios de lá; nas salas de aula e nos salões principais; nos solos externos de Hogwarts e em todos os lugares possíveis e passagens improváveis que Malfoy poderia estar. Concluiu, então, o único lugar possível: a Sala do Requerimento, aquela no corredor do sétimo andar, cuja porta surgia ao passar três vezes pelo corredor mentalizando o que se queria fazer dela em frente ao quadro dos _trolls_ aprendendo balé.

Harry percebeu que ambos Filch e Mrs. Norris estavam no sétimo andar e mesmo assim decidiu ir para lá. No corredor, iluminando o caminho com o "Lumos", Harry olhava atentamente no mapa para não ser surpreendido por ninguém e ouvia as reclamações dos habitantes dos quadros, incomodados com a luz da varinha. Mais uma vez Harry estava diante daquele quadro esperando que a porta se abrisse, mentalizando coisas do tipo "Preciso encontrar Draco Malfoy", mas como em todas as tentativas anteriores, não obteve sucesso. Então, após uns dez minutos de tentativas frustradas, Filch veio caminhando em sua direção e após dizer "Nox", Harry se encobriu com a Capa da Invisibilidade mais uma vez. Filch parecia pressentir a presença de um estudante, mesmo que não encontrasse rastros de nenhum e Harry tinha sempre a incômoda sensação de que Mrs. Norris era capaz de ver através de sua Capa.

Quando parecia que Filch e Norris já estavam se distanciando, a porta da Sala do Requerimento se abriu e Malfoy saiu insuspeitavelmente, sozinho e parecendo exausto. Ao se afastar da porta um ou dois passos, a porta atrás dele desapareceu na parede, bem na hora em que Peeves surgiu voando rápido pelos corredores e rindo alto. Peeves não pareceu notar Draco na penumbra, mas sua risada ecoou pelos corredores e logo Harry pôde ver no mapa que Filch se aproximava correndo, e Malfoy parecia sem saída. Sem pensar muito, Harry saiu momentaneamente de sua capa, puxou Draco para junto dele e encostou-se na parede em seguida, colocando a capa em cima dos dois. Draco pareceu se assustar e teria gritado alguma coisa se Harry não tivesse privado-o de sua voz com o feitiço "Silencio". Draco logo parou de se debater quando percebeu a lanterna de Filch à frente do próprio zelador, passando direto por eles, rosnando coisas sobre Peeves.

Assim que ele sumiu na curva do corredor, levou um segundo para que Harry soltasse Draco, quando percebeu a situação levemente embaraçosa de estar envolvendo-o pelas costas com seu braço esquerdo por cima da cintura e o direito em seu tórax, o segurando dentro da Capa da Invisibilidade. Draco havia ficado imóvel quando percebeu Filch passando, mas agora dava novamente sinais de vida e quando Harry afrouxou seus braços, ele se afastou para fora da Capa. Harry desfez o feitiço de voz e deixou a Capa escorregar de si. Ali no corredor, iluminados apenas por velas esparsas, os dois se encararam mais uma vez. Levou algum tempo até que algum dos dois quebrasse o silêncio, mas foi Draco quem o fez, com uma ligeira indignação em seu rosto e sua voz:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Harry? – Apesar da indignação, Harry pôde notar que Draco estava mais brando do que seu normal, e carregava na voz um tom incomum de exaustão.

- Eu... eu acabei de salvar você de uma detenção com o Filch!

- Me salvar? – Draco parecia estranhar a ingenuidade de Harry, ou duvidar de sua veracidade, mas logo ficou claro – Acho que você esqueceu que sou monitor e, assim sendo, posso andar pelos corredores. – Draco parecia conclusivo e exausto para discutir o ponto.

- À uma e meia da manhã? – as palavras de Harry pareciam surpreender Draco. Não imaginava que já fosse tão tarde, esperava voltar antes que a partida de _Quidditch_ terminasse e passar despercebido. À essa altura com certeza já teriam dado por sua falta.

- Não importa... nada da sua conta. – Draco virou-se ignorando Harry e partiu andando, lentamente, como que com dificuldade. Harry pareceu paralisado por um momento, depois percebeu.

- Ei! Que você não queira admitir, que seja, mas se quer mesmo voltar para sua Sala Comunal, à escadaria e as masmorras ficam para o outro lado... – à essa menção Draco parou de caminhar e ouviu - ... por esse caminho você vai dar de cara com Filch.

Draco então fez meia volta, com cara de poucos amigos e por um momento Harry viu que ele estava vacilando em seus passos e respiração, até que, pouco após passar Harry, Draco involuntariamente sentiu as pernas bambearem e ele caiu, apoiado em seu joelho esquerdo. Antes que Harry pudesse agir e sem sequer se virar, Draco disse que não precisava da ajuda dele, mas ao se levantar novamente, foi apenas para desabar de cara no chão, com suor a lhe escorrer pela testa e olhos cerrados com alguma espécie de dor. Harry não hesitou em ajudar Malfoy. Em ato rápido, antes que Filch pudesse voltar por ali e pisar em Malfoy, que jazia no corredor, Harry se apressou em passar três vezes pelo corredor pensando em um lugar para ocultar Malfoy. Ao fim da terceira passada, a porta surgiu e Harry, com alguma dificuldade, carregou Malfoy para dentro, enquanto ele resmungava alguma coisa, que Harry só distinguia em fragmentos.

- Não... ajuda... você... _Gryffindor_... eu... _Slytherin_... odeio... você... pai... Azkaban...

Harry ignorou-o e adentrou na Sala, que agora, convenientemente, possuía uma cama, uma poltrona e um banheiro, além de uma estante com muitos livros variados. Harry depositou Draco na cama e teve uma idéia. Com o _Marauder's Map_ e a Capa, desceu até as cozinhas, abriu a passagem no quadro das frutas e encontrou lá alguns elfos domésticos limpando e lavando, embora a maioria dos elfos estivesse ausente, provavelmente dormindo. Sem perder mais do que o tempo necessário, Harry conseguiu arranjar com alguns deles, uma bandeja contendo diversas refeições momentaneamente preparadas para servi-lo. Não era para ele, todavia, que se destinava aquilo. Harry logo se apressou de volta ao sétimo andar e encontrou Draco de olhos abertos, parecendo ainda mais pálido e febril. Draco pareceu se recusar a aceitar, à princípio, mas por mais orgulhoso que fosse, a verdade é que sua missão, fosse qual fosse, estava levando muito tempo e muito trabalho dele e suas refeições eram esparsas e apressadas.

Depois de algum tempo, se alimentando com certo desespero, Malfoy parecia levemente melhor e olhando para Harry, que estava na poltrona olhando distraidamente para as chamas de uma vela na parede, falou com sua aspereza habitual.

- Não pense que estou agradecido. Não pedi sua ajuda. Não entendo por que você está fazendo isso, Harry. – Malfoy não podia conter a sua crescente curiosidade e acreditava que o plano de Harry era simples: parecer amigo dele para que lhe contasse sua missão, mas Malfoy não ia jogar esse jogo – Desde o começo foi sua a escolha de me virar a cara, por que agora está agindo assim? Se arrependeu, por acaso, de ser um _Gryffindor_?

- Não... – Harry continuava apreciando a vela, como se as palavras de Malfoy fossem apenas uma brisa. Nem ele mesmo entendia de onde vinha sua serenidade e paciência, mas por um breve segundo, lhe veio à mente à imagem do chapéu Seletor na sala dos diretores e o próprio diretor, Albus Dumbledore, em toda sua estoicidade inabalável – Eu me lembro que uma vez alguém contou que raramente houve uma amizade tão forte quanto a de Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor... não sei por que tal amizade entre as casas nunca mais foi possível, mas acredito que seja besteira brigar entre si, quando o inimigo maior está lá fora e não se importa com quem vencer a briga... – agora, deixando de encarar a vela e passando a olhar para um incrédulo Malfoy, Harry continuou – Draco, ontem eu disse e repito, eu só quero entender o que você vem fazendo sempre nessa sala, ausente nos jogos de _Quidditch_, ausente em Hogsmeade e o significado daquela conversa com Snape durante a festa de Slughorn... – Harry notou a surpresa em seu olhar – Sim, eu ouvi vocês conversarem.

Harry brevemente contou o que ouviu na Borgin 'n Burkes; no trem; durante a festa e no banheiro, e rapidamente deixou claro para Draco que não o estava acusando, mas acreditava que o Lorde das Trevas estivesse o usando como ele fazia com todo mundo, ao que era impossível recusar. Harry chegou mesmo a pensar que Draco poderia estar sob efeito da Maldição Imperdoável Imperius, mas algo nele dizia que Draco estava agindo por decisão própria.

- Não há ponto em manter ódio por você, nem em você manter ódio por mim, quando o verdadeiro perigo, o responsável por assassinar meus pais e responsável pela prisão do seu pai está lá fora, solto, sem se importar com nossas mortes ou talvez... talvez desejando exatamente isso... nossas mortes.

Draco parecia hesitar novamente, ponderando as palavras de Harry, colocando em ordem seus pensamentos e por um segundo sua expressão pareceu se tornar um involuntário princípio de lágrimas, mas ele evitou fraquejar mais uma vez e cerrou a cara para impedir o choro. Pareceu levar mais tempo do que realmente levou até que se quebrasse o silêncio apenas interrompido pelas trêmulas inspirações e expirações de Draco, até que ele estivesse pronto para falar sem chorar logo em seguida.

- Não é nada que você possa fazer. Você não pode me ajudar e não tem como me impedir. – Draco parou como se tivesse acabado o que tinha para falar, ao passo que Harry se levantou da poltrona e caminhou até ele. Para Draco era torturante falar sobre aquilo. Já não bastava passar por tudo durante todos os dias, ainda ter que agüentar Harry Potter fazendo inquérito. Draco continuou sentado na cama, olhando para baixo, enquanto Harry se aproximava pela sua direita. Harry então parou ao seu lado e sem ser rude, ao passo que também não foi sutil, segurou o braço esquerdo de Draco e o levantou. Draco não parecia se alterar. De fato, não fosse por ter prendido a respiração, não parecia nem perceber. Harry então tornou a levantar a manga da veste de Draco, dessa vez até o fim. Lá estava, enfim, a Marca Negra. Seus temores haviam se confirmado. – Ele vai me matar... ele vai me matar...

Malfoy parecia falar sozinho, ignorando o fato de que Harry estava diante dele. Harry sentou-se ao pé da cama e ficou olhando enquanto Draco parecia usar a sentença como um mantra, intercalado com sua respiração forçada. Foi a vez de Harry, então, quebrar o silêncio e se entregar aos seus instintos, seguindo meramente sua intuição.

- Draco! – a forma como Harry pronunciou rispidamente o nome, fez Malfoy parar de repetir a mesma frase "ele vai me matar" e olhar para ele, parecendo perceber que ele estava ali, enfim. – Draco... você não deve teme-lo... Voldemort nada pode contra Dumbledore! Em Hogwarts você tem a proteção de Dumbledore e aqui Voldemort e seus servos não têm poder. – Harry acreditava cegamente no que dizia, mesmo se lembrando dos outros meios que o Lorde das Trevas já se usara para driblar a proteção de Hogwarts, usando o Professor Quirrel; o diário de Riddle; a Taça _Triwizard_... sim, o poder dele alcançava Hogwarts, mas jamais seria capaz de ferir alguém que estivesse sob a proteção de Dumbledore.

Draco então sentiu-se ainda pior. Foi então que em sua cabeça ele percebeu a verdade. Sua missão era terrível e o estava fazendo muito mal, não tinha coragem e a força necessárias para leva-la até o final, o grandioso final, mas não era por isso que as palavras de Harry o fizeram se sentir pior. Sabia que no momento que Harry descobrisse a sua real missão, no caso driblar mais uma vez a proteção de Hogwarts e estender até ali o poder Dele, Harry iria odiá-lo. Em toda sua missão, Harry fora o único que enxergara-o como uma vítima e não como um vilão e por mais que fosse teimoso, ele estava apreciando o que tinha desenvolvido com Harry nos últimos dois dias. Como que lendo seus pensamentos, foi Harry quem deu o próximo passo, como se sentisse o impasse em Draco, aproximou-se dele ainda na cama e o envolveu em seus braços, sem verdadeiramente se importar com o que aconteceria depois.

- Harry...


	3. Obliviate

**Capítulo 3 (final) - Obliviate**

Como se metade de seus problemas tivessem deixado seu corpo, Draco sentiu-se confortável, depois de muito tempo sem saber o que significava tal palavra. Mais do que isso, Draco sabia. O ódio de seis anos de inimizades, intrigas e rivalidades não podia se converter em amizade. Era uma coisa forte demais que somente seria subjugada por outra força de mesma intensidade ou maior. A força que Dumbledore julgava ser a maior de todas e que certamente o Lorde das Trevas desconhecia. Draco pôde sentir os cabelos de Harry passarem por seu rosto e irem se encostar em seu pescoço, seus braços envolverem suas costas e seu corpo vir de encontro a ele, trazendo calor e alívio, conforto e, mesmo, paz. Como que aceitando o fato, os olhos momentaneamente arregalados de Draco se cerraram e abriram-se novamente pequenos e ternos e ele também envolveu Harry, sentindo um calor humano que não se lembrava de antes ter sentido.

Por um ou dois minutos permaneceram daquele jeito, ambos não falaram nada e pareceram aproveitar imensamente o momento, mas não queriam voltar a se encarar, como se tal ato significasse acordar de um sonho bom e perceber a dura realidade. Ambos os garotos perceberam nesse momento a reciprocidade do que sentiam e, por mais confuso que pudesse parecer e mesmo por mais inapropriado nos tempos em que viviam, era como se vissem o outro lado da história, o ponto de vista de Dumbledore, que na época de guerra, amor nunca era demais. O poder capaz de unir _Slytherin_ e _Gryffindor_, capaz de unir um _Death Eater_ e um "Soldado de Dumbledore", capaz de unir em mente e corpo Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Enfim afrouxaram os braços e se afastaram, tornando a se encararem fixamente, com uma imensa tensão entre ambos. De fato, com o fim do momento, um balde de água fria os trouxe de volta para a realidade, com menores mudanças.

- Por te atacar no trem, peço desculpas... – Malfoy já havia desviado o olhar de Harry e se colocava de pé, parecendo melhor e bem disposto, sem olhar para trás. Harry não parecia acreditar no que estava acontecendo e chegou a pronunciar o nome de Draco, mas ele já estava se dirigindo à porta e deixando Harry para trás da Sala do Requerimento. Harry ficou olhando para a porta ainda estupefato por alguns momentos, sentado na cama, iluminado pelas velas encantadas que não acabavam até o amanhecer na pequena janela.

_Gryffindor_ havia saído vitoriosa na partida de _Quidditch_ e a comemoração na Sala Comunal de _Gryffindor_ havia virado a madrugada. Ginny brilhantemente mantivera Cho impossibilitada de apanhar a _Golden Snitch_ até que _Gryffindor_ tivesse tempo suficiente para abrir a larga vantagem que necessitava para vencer a Taça de _Quidditch_. Ron também fora brilhante e os únicos seis gols que deixou passar foram em cobranças de penalidades à favor de _Ravenclaw_. Por conta disso, a ausência de Harry até próximo às três da manhã não pareceu alarmar ninguém, exceto Hermione, que parecia não acreditar que a detenção com Snape tivesse durado tanto tempo. Contudo, sem ter nada com o que refutar a mentira, Hermione acabou aceitando o fato.

Durante o café da manhã seguinte, Harry procurava se interessar pelo que pareceu ser a centésima vez que Ron contava de suas espetaculares defesas, mas sua mente estava apenas fixa em Draco. Crabbe e Goyle pareciam levemente desajeitados na mesa de _Slytherin_ naquela manhã, sem a presença de Draco, como era comum naquele termo. Harry só podia imaginar um lugar aonde Draco poderia estar, mas sabia que era inútil ir até lá tentar encontra-lo. Depois de tudo, tinha ainda pilhas e pilhas de deveres de _Transfiguration_ e _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ para fazer até o dia seguinte. A semana seguinte passou como todas as outras, conforme os boatos de Harry envolvido com _Dark Arts_ e a vitória de _Gryffindor_ no _Quidditch_ pareciam perder a importância, conforme mais um fim de termo rapidamente se aproximava. Logo mais um sábado chegou e novamente uma detenção com Professor Snape para ser encarada.

Severus parecia especialmente perturbado naquela tarde, demais para se importar em irritar Potter como de costume. Alguma coisa estaria dando errado em seus planos? Draco estaria bem? Naquela noite, eram apenas nove horas quando Snape liberou Harry da detenção, ao que Harry logo aproveitou para olhar no _Marauder's Map_. Harry esteve se perguntando durante toda a semana se deveria falar para Dumbledore sobre Draco, falar que ele era de fato um _Death Eater_, mas falar que acreditava na inocência dele. Para isso, infelizmente, teria de se lembrar que ocultar o acontecido não seria possível, uma vez que Dumbledore era mestre em "Legilimens", e Harry não estava preparado para contar a ninguém o que acontecera no sábado anterior. Estava em um impasse, talvez sua omissão dos fatos causasse a Malfoy um mal maior do que a revelação dos mesmos. Decidiu que iria procurar Draco. De qualquer maneira, ele não havia revelado nada, além de seus próprios temores por se envolver com o Lorde das Trevas e não seria justo com ele tomar essa decisão sozinho.

Como ele suspeitava, enquanto caminhava, Draco não estava em nenhum lugar provável ou mesmo improvável, mas para sua surpresa, ele aparecia no mapa, e estava na Sala do Requerimento! Harry se apressou ao sétimo andar imaginando se a porta estava aberta ou o que poderia ser aquilo, quando de súbito pareceu que seis nomes haviam piscado no _Marauder's Map_ próximo a Malfoy. Teria sido sua impressão? Harry podia jurar que por um ou dois segundos vira nomes surgirem e desapareceram ali e, certamente não eram estudantes. Harry teve a incômoda sensação de ter lido "Greyback" ali. Tão velozes quanto surgiram, os nomes sumiram e Harry correu para o sétimo andar, sem ser detido por Filch ou nenhum outro aluno, professor ou monitor. Ao chegar, realmente a porta jazia aberta e ele hesitou por um momento. Talvez encontrasse alguma cena bizarra do outro lado, talvez tivesse sido apenas sua impressão, um defeito do mapa que, afinal, nem deveria mostrar aquela sala.

Harry entrou ao mesmo tempo que Draco do outro lado aproximava-se da porta. Os dois assustaram-se, mas logo o susto de Harry passou enquanto Malfoy ainda parecia grandemente atordoado. Harry acabou de entrar e não parecia notar nada de mais ali. Um cômodo com algumas poltronas, candelabros e uma lareira ao fundo. Ainda assim, para Draco era como se Harry fosse a última pessoa que ele esperasse/quisesse encontrar ali. Harry não notou nada de incomum na sala, muito menos rastro de que alguém estivera ali. Harry encostou a porta atrás dele enquanto Malfoy parecia se conformar com a verdade. Na mente de Malfoy, ele estava amaldiçoando Crabbe e Goyle pelo seu desleixo de largarem a porta aberta ao saírem. Severus já havia lhe falado para escolher melhor seus aliados, mas o próprio Severus era alguém em quem ele não confiava. Severus nem ao menos sabia o que Draco vinha fazendo naquela Sala durante todo o termo. No entanto, alguém em quem ele confiava estava diante dele, ali parado.

Harry não imaginava que a Sala onde Malfoy sumira sempre era algo tão simples. Imaginava uma câmara complexa, mas parecia apenas uma sala para reuniões particulares. Mas com quem? Foi quando os olhos de Harry encontraram a lareira e tudo pareceu fazer um assombroso sentido. Greyback, o lobisomem aliado a Voldemort, _Death Eaters_, a lareira. Estaria Malfoy encarregado de abrir um caminho para os _Death Eaters_ invadirem Hogwarts? Harry não pôde conter a pergunta e logo aproximou-se mais do que o necessário de Malfoy e lançou-lhe um olhar firme, sem mencionar seu mapa e o que vira nele, perguntando exatamente o que seus temores lhe diziam. Draco pareceu hesitar por tempos e tentar desviar o olhar, mas Harry estava determinado e quando parecia que Draco iria sair dali, Harry o segurou pelos braços forçando-o a olhar para ele, no fundo de seus olhos e tornou a perguntar o que ele estivera fazendo.

Pressionado por Harry, Draco decidiu agarrar a chance na sua frente e como se estivesse sob uma forte pressão, como se Harry estivesse usando "Legilimens", o que não estava, foi liberando as respostas. Draco detalhadamente narrou a Harry o modo como havia percebido a passagem secreta que ligava a Borgin 'n Burkes e como estava levando tempo para fixá-la, sem o conhecimento do Professor Snape, através da Sala do Requerimento. Malfoy não revelou o grandioso final de sua missão, o grande objetivo que o Lorde das Trevas havia lhe passado, mas depois de contar muita coisa, Harry pareceu não pressionar mais Draco para lhe dizer nada. Draco parecia levemente orgulhoso de suas ações, embora Harry tivesse notado que não era apenas aquilo e que o que ele contara não era a verdade completa, que havia algo maior, verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ele temia tanto a própria morte. Se Severus realmente não sabia dessa parte da missão, então qual fora a Promessa Inquebrável dele? No que é que Draco estava realmente envolvido e estava tendo dificuldades?

Harry não pressionou mais Draco. Ao invés disso, o soltou e, organizando seus pensamentos, sugeriu que Draco procurasse Dumbledore. Draco imediatamente recusou a hipótese, mas Harry insistiu que era o melhor a se fazer. Então, como que numa brusca mudança, Draco parecia ter se arrependido do que contou, se afastou de Harry e disse que não podia deixar Harry à par daquilo. Ainda pego de surpresa, Harry se viu diante de Draco empunhando sua varinha.

- Obliviate! – bradou Draco, enquanto Harry sacava a varinha.

- Protego! – o feitiço do esquecimento de Draco foi bloqueado e se voltou contra ele, mas ele se jogou no chão antes de ser atingido, enquanto Harry novamente mirava nele – Impedi...

- Expelliarmus! – e a varinha de Harry voou de sua mão antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Malfoy se pôs de pé e mirando em um indefeso Harry, gritou novamente – Obliviate! – Mas Harry se ocultou em uma poltrona, escapando do feitiço por centímetros. Sabia que não seria capaz de escapar por muito mais tempo. Então, concentrou-se, sabia que podia conseguir, e mentalizou "Accio varinha!". Sua varinha rolou no chão, hesitante, depois flutuou até sua mão silenciosamente. Quando Draco surgiu à sua frente, Harry o atingiu com um _Knockback Jinx_, lançando-o contra a parede próxima, acompanhado de um grito de dor.

Draco pareceu ter se enfurecido com a súbita recuperação de Harry e se recuperando, cerrou os dentes encarando Harry, que também o encarava. Por um momento, varinhas em punhos, nenhum dos dois se moveu, tentando ler nos olhos do oponente o próximo passo. Quando Malfoy rompeu o silêncio, foi para grande surpresa de Harry.

- Sectumsempra! – Harry desviou o corpo para a direita, suficiente para não ser talhado no rosto, insuficiente para escapar ileso, enquanto sua veste acabava de cair do braço esquerdo, revelando um profundo corte diagonal em seu pulso, que sangrava amplamente, jorrando sangue aliás. Tomado por ódio e se sentindo "traído" de certa forma, Harry não pensou muito no próximo passo enquanto Draco parecia arrependido pelo último golpe, assustado conforme o sangue de Harry jorrava. Ainda com força, Harry bradou:

- Crucio! – fazendo assim Draco cair no chão, largando a varinha, com a dor pungente de milhares de agulhas entrando-lhe na carne continuamente a partir do tórax, aonde a varinha de Harry estava apontada. Ficando fraco pelo sangramento em seu pulso esquerdo, Harry começou a sentir sua visão embaçada e largou a varinha de sua mão trêmula, caminhando instintivamente para Draco, que ainda parecia estar sofrendo pelo efeito da Maldição Cruciatus. Harry não tinha muito mais controle sobre seu corpo em virtude do sangue perdido e gostaria muito que Madam Pomfrey estivesse ali para estancar seu sangramento, mas não era possível. Se esforçou para avançar em Malfoy, que se sentara e o olhava com certo desespero.

Harry conseguiu sentir o corpo de Malfoy antes de perder a consciência. Conseguiu tatear a mão de Malfoy e a apertou com toda a pouca força que restava em seu ser, tentando se erguer, mas a visão parecendo se cerrar e as velas lentamente se apagando ao redor. Harry conseguiu sentir o colo de Malfoy e ver seu rosto antes de não poder distinguir mais nada. A última coisa que viu foi Malfoy empunhando a varinha, então ouviu "Obliviate" e sua visão se apagou. Harry pôde, então, sentir como se alguém levantasse seu corpo, uma mão atrás de sua cabeça o aproximando do que pareceu ser um rosto e algo gelado pingando em sua face indo escorrer pelo canto de sua boca entreaberta. Salgado. Logo, não tinha mais paladar e nem parecia mais respirar, mas ainda pôde sentir um forte calor em seus lábios e algo pareceu envolver seu corpo num aperto quente enquanto novamente algo gélido pingava em seu rosto enquanto seus lábios eram pressionados e aquecidos por algo que ele nunca seria capaz de saber o que foi...

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte em uma cama de enfermaria, parecendo exausto, incerto sobre o que havia acontecido. Sua última lembrança era um estranho sonho, como se ainda sentisse nele arder o calor inebriante em seu corpo. Sentiu-se fraco ao tentar se sentar em seu leito e voltou a deitar. Madam Pomfrey logo veio a seu encontro, reclamando que ele teria de ficar ainda um dia inteiro em repouso, depois de perder muito sangue. Harry não fazia idéia de como viera parar ali e por um segundo, sem seus óculos, teve a impressão de ver Draco Malfoy na porta da enfermaria, mas ao recolocar os óculos, não viu ninguém ali e ficou a se perguntar por que razão Malfoy iria estar observando-o, se convencendo de que fora uma alucinação. Aparentemente toda Hogwarts parecia estar sabendo do misterioso acidente que Harry sofrera na noite anterior, envolvendo uma misteriosa Sala que surgia e sumia e uma luta épica contra seres das Trevas. Harry não se lembrava de nada disso e sua memória dos últimos dias estava turva e confusa.

Após, enfim, sair da enfermaria e ouvir Hermione dizendo que foi irresponsabilidade dele querer treinar sozinho contra _trolls_ na Sala do Requerimento, Harry teve de agüentar as habituais pessoas apontando para ele com olhares curiosos, desdenhosos ou mesmo assustados e as habituais zombarias dos alunos de _Slytherin_. Quando passou por Malfoy, entretanto, Harry percebeu que este não parecia estar se divertindo com a situação, apenas virou-se e continuou a fazer o que estava fazendo, para estranheza de Harry. Na mesa dos professores, Severus pareceu perceber a sutil mudança de Malfoy com relação a Potter em silêncio, e em sua mente aguçada, logo as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Harry sentou-se à mesa de _Gryffindor_ e logo, com Ron e Hermione discutindo como habitualmente, Harry acabou aceitando os fatos e esqueceu-se da Sala do Requerimento, do estranho comportamento de Malfoy e do perigo iminente pelo qual passava Hogwarts. Na mesa de _Slytherin_, Draco procurou esquecer o que havia acontecido e compreender que o que quer que tivesse de fazer, teria de ser sozinho. Se estava condenado, manteria consigo apenas a sentença, não envolveria mais ninguém.

Fora capaz de estancar o sangramento que provocara em Harry na Sala do Requerimento e puxa-lo para fora, quando o Professor Snape encontrou a cena incomum e com seu olhar habitual hipnotizante, um excelente "Legilimens", perguntou a Malfoy o que acontecera. Draco, por sua vez, era ótimo em "Occlumens" e conseguiu evitar Snape de se inteirar da verdade, inventando que acabara de encontrar Potter ali naquela sala após ouvir ruídos de luta do lado de dentro. Severus pareceu duvidar muito de Malfoy, mas o urgente era levar Potter para ser tratado por Madam Pomfrey antes que pudesse morrer, não que tal ato fosse algo inconcebível para Severus Snape, mas Draco aproveitou o meio tempo para sumir em seu dormitório e Severus não tornou a procura-lo. Mais uma vez Harry olhou de relance para Malfoy no Salão Principal, mas, enfim, pareceu ter superado completamente o estranho sonho que tivera e não se atreveria a contar a ninguém. Talvez para Ron, mas essa já era outra história...

**Legenda:**

_Gryffindor_ – Grifinória  
_Slytherin_ – Sonserina  
_Ravenclaw_ – Corvinal  
_Hufflepuff_ – Lufa-Lufa  
_Quidditch_ – Quadribol  
_Death Eater_ – Comensal da Morte  
_Marauder's Map_ – Mapa do Maroto  
_Dementor_ – Dementador  
_Mudblood_ – Sangue-ruim  
_Trolls_ - Trasgos  
_Moaning Myrtle_ – Murta que geme  
_Knockback Jinx_ – Azaração "repelente"  
_Golden Snitch_ – Pomo de ouro  
_Triwizard Tournament_ – Torneio Tribruxo  
_Transfiguration_ – Transfiguração  
_Defense Against the Dark Arts_ – Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas


End file.
